


Ships that pass in the night

by Kalypso



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalypso/pseuds/Kalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor calls at Space City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships that pass in the night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [b7friday](http://b7friday.livejournal.com/) prompt "What did Blake and Jenna do between _Star One_ and _Blake_?"

"I was expecting Blake."

"Sorry to disappoint you."

"He said he'd come in three years..."

"Revolutions don't run to time."

"You're the smuggler, aren't you?"

"Free trader, yes."

"So what do you want?

"What have you got?"

"You think I've got something."

"You're still on Space City. You could have left."

"Everywhere's the same. Federation one side, Terra Nostra the other, hopeless people crushed between..."

"You haven't lost hope."

"I bump into it from time to time."

"What does it look like?"

"Like the President's garden burning. I can give you names, IDs, chains of command."

"That will do this time."

"And next time?"

"Next time Blake will come."

"If we last that long."

"We're survivors."

"Until we're not."

Jenna pressed Bek's hand. "Take out some gardens when you go."


End file.
